Love At First Sight?
by Josi Hamilton
Summary: Any summary I write would spoil the ending. Just read it :P


Graduation ball…the greatest night of her life. Sat in front of the mirror she gently brushed the finishing touches of her make up across her cheeks. Her long curls tied in an extravagant up-do, her exquisite figure encased in a long and flowing red satin gown. She slipped her feet into red stiletto heels and surveyed her appearance in the mirror. She looked good, and she knew it. Picking up her handbag, she smiled at her reflection. She was ready to go.

She made her entrance, sauntering sassily into the ballroom, smiling sexily round at the rest of the class of 1993. She made her way to the bar, where she was accosted by several gentlemen all wanting to buy her drinks. Politely she declined each one, and went and bought herself a glass of chilled white. Sitting down on a table in the corner, she watched as the dance floor slowly filled as all the newly qualified surgeons and general practitioners slowly became more and more intoxicated. She sipped her drink slowly; savouring the crisp taste and watching the evening unfold around her, contented to sit alone for the moment, planning on making her presence known later in the evening.

As she finished her wine and placed her glass down on the table, another was put down in front of her. She looked up to see him smiling at her as he slid into the seat next to hers. She smiled back, resting her chin in her hand as she gazed at him in adoration. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked her, his voice deep and sexy and posh all at the same time, in the way that only a real English male voice could be.

"No." She smirked, wondering why he was focusing his attentions on her. Having spent the last three years under his watchful eye and learnt everything she knew from him. She'd watched his hands; skilful and masterful as he'd worked, watched his face as he spoke to her, watched his smile, and it had always stirred something within her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her consultant was an attractive man, about five years older than herself, with eyes you could just drown in.

"Shame." He smiled at her, charmingly. "In the three years you've been in my team, you've never had a boyfriend. I don't understand it." He brushed his fingers against her arm as he reached for his drink, watching her shiver slightly as he did, and smiling slightly, hiding it behind his glass.

"What's not to understand?" She queried, absent-mindedly playing with a strand of hair, which hung in a ringlet by her ear. "I've been busy getting my degree. I never had time for a man. Besides, I don't need one."

"You're beautiful." He told her, smiling slightly as she flushed crimson at his words. "I'm surprised that there aren't men falling at your feet." His hand slipped over hers, and she gazed up at him in surprise as she realised that he was coming on to her.

"Oh there are." She told him, smiling coyly. "Just none that I deem to be of the high standards that I've set for myself." She emptied the remainder of the contents into her glass and swallowed, before licking her bottom lip softly to remove any trace of the wine. He watched this, and exhaled deeply, almost enchanted by every move she made. If he was honest with himself, he had been right from the very beginning, three years before.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her, smiling suggestively as the band began to play a soft soulful tune. He stood up and offered her his hand, and she took it, nodding her soft acceptance. He led her across the room to the dance floor, and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, deeply inhaling the scent of him with every breath she took, smiling softly to herself. She didn't need to look up at him to know that her contented smile was mirrored in his face also. His fingers gently toyed with the ringlets that fell about the nape of her neck, causing her to shiver softly. Together they swayed, slowly, gently, and she quivered with delight as she felt his warm breath brush the back of her neck. As they moved together, as one, he sang the words in her ear, his voice rich and velvety and thick like honey, and it sent shivers down her spine. She didn't dare open her eyes, in case she was dreaming. She was enchanted by every word that he spoke. If she were honest with herself, she had been right from the very beginning, three years before.

The song ended, and they both held onto each other for a moment longer than was strictly necessary. Eventually they parted, and gazed at each other for a moment, as not for the first time they each wondered what the other's lips would taste like. Stepping forward slightly, he moved towards her, placing one hand on her waist and pulling her close once more. He gently brushed his lips against hers, before looking at her once more, trying to judge her reaction. She gazed back, before moving towards him and tenderly kissing him. He kissed her back, pulling her body tightly against his and wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. She could tell by the way he kissed her that it wasn't just the romantic atmosphere and the readily available wine that was fuelling this…it was something else, something she'd never felt before. Something eternal.

As they parted, he smiled at her, gently brushing his fingertips across the soft skin of her cheeks. "You're beautiful." He told her, and for the first time in her life she believed him. He slipped his arm around her and led her out of the ballroom. "Would you like to join me upstairs?" He asked, evocatively.

"I would." She replied, leaning against him slightly. Together they ascended the stairs and moved down the corridor towards his room. As he opened the door, he pulled her inside and closed the door behind them.

As soon as the door closed they moved into a passionate embrace, each kissing the other frantically as they moved across the room to the bed, items of clothing being stripped off and discarded on the floor as they did. He pushed her down onto the springy mattress, his hands wandering over her flat stomach, brushing gently back and forth across her lower belly until she was arching her back like a cat. He moved his hand lower, and she sighed with pleasure, swallowing hard as she felt him gently planting butterfly kisses on the curve of her neck. Meanwhile his fingers parted her thighs, causing her to pant with anticipation as he brushed them softly. He peeled her knickers off, before slowly trailing his kisses down over her breasts and stomach. All the nerve endings in her body began to jump wildly as he moved his head down between her legs. He marvelled at how smooth she was down there as he began to flick his tongue deftly across her clitoris, holding her hips still as she began to writhe beneath his lips. He alternated between nibbling her gently and sweeping his tongue over her, and she gasped loudly, her breath quickening as he sped up his actions. Eventually he thrust his tongue inside her, causing her to claw at the bed sheets as she let out a low languorous moan. She climaxed, such a bone-meltingly explosively magnificent feeling that she wondered whether she was possessed as she yelled out with pure ecstasy. He crawled up her body, and kissed her deliciously, allowing her to taste her own juice. She kissed him, devouring every last drop of herself from his lips, aroused by the taste as she struggled to regain her breath. Her hand moved down between his legs, and she wrapped her hand around him, marvelling at how wide he was. She moved her own kisses down his body, before gently guiding the head between her opened lips, causing him to suck in his breath deeply. Beginning to move her hand back and forth across him, concentrating on the very end with the deft movements of her tongue, devouring him as though he were a particularly tasty lollipop. His heart began to beat faster and his breathing quickened as he realised that he would soon be reaching the point of no return. He brushed his hand across her shoulder, under her chin, gently coaxing her mouth off of him. She moved up his body, and kneeling, one leg on either side of his body, she lowered herself slowly and luxuriously onto him. He put his arms on her waist as she began to rock her hips on him, allowing the pleasure to build within her once more. Pulling a couple of pillows down beside his waist he rolled her over, sliding them beneath her hips as he lowered her down onto the bed. He began to thrust into her, the height of her hips enabling him to brush her g-spot every time he moved inside her, and the pleasure built inside of her until she clung onto him, silently pleading with him to let her come. He sped up his thrust, moving and out of her hard and fast as she began to moan louder, until she finally internally squeezed him, causing him to come. They shook together, each of them screaming with the sheer ecstasy that could only come with this sort of mutually satisfying, perfect sex.

They lay there, afterwards, his arms wrapped around her as they breathed hard, their bodies twitching with the aftershocks of an amazing experience. He reached up and stroked her face gently, and she smiled as he kissed her softly. "So Connie…" Michael Beauchamp gazed into her eyes, a cheeky smile spreading across his handsome face. "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"


End file.
